Nuclear proteins associated with the differentiated cells formed by mouse embryonal carcinoma cells in vitro are identified, purified and characterized. Several mouse embryonal carcinoma cells are compared to extra-embryonic endodermal cell lines and freshly isolated endodermal cells. Changes in both histone and non-histome nuclear associated proteins are evident.